


Trick or Treat

by lynn1230



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, cross-dressing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn1230/pseuds/lynn1230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：女装预警、3P预警、双龙入洞预警、All Kirk，诱受预警</p><p>迟到的万圣节贺文【咳咳】感谢@kait 的万圣节贺图给予我的灵感非常喜欢KK画的穿粉叽叽护士装的Jim以及其邪恶的后续！ 在征求的KK同意之后，借梗填上我的脑洞！KK！MY女神！【被揍</p><p>这就是一个作死的小舰长被好好“treat”了一番的下流小故事！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

 

“……你的脉搏是242，你的血压几乎是不存在，假设你称呼你血管中的绿色物质为血液。”Dr.McCoy一脸戏谑地对着躺在医疗舱里的半瓦肯人说。

“这个读数对我来说是完全正常的，医生，谢谢你。同时因为我的身体结构和你们不同，我很愉悦*。Dr.McCoy，我身体读数正常是否意味着我已经被允许离开医疗湾了？”Spock微微挑起一边眉毛，面无表情地盯着医生。（*原对话出自TOS104，对话翻译来自幻翔字幕组）

“哈，我以为瓦肯人不会兴高采烈！”这次轮到医生挑眉了。“但是不管你怎么高兴，你都必须做完这次身体检测并且连续5天之内都到我这里报道，否则你就得继续遵照我的医嘱继续隔离治疗，因为你该死的一个星期之前才浑身是伤的从GTA-1行星的地牢里被营救回来，而且我还不确定那些该死的外星人给你注射的该死的药物对你的瓦肯身体有没有持续影响。”说着Dr.McCoy拿出医用三录仪，埋头对Spock全身再次进行扫描。

“否定的，是7.38天之前。医生，鉴于我只是半瓦肯人，并且那个星球的科技相当落后，残留的药物对我并不能造成什么不良影响，我只需要再进行一次深层冥想即可完全自我修复。我需要将这次任务情况汇报给舰长。”Spock挣扎着打算从医疗舱里出来。

“齐刘海地精，不要乱动，否则我会接着关你禁闭，让你继续隔离治疗。我知道你可以自我修复，但是Jim会担心你！而且我作为首席医疗官也不允许企业号大副的身体出任何问题……”医生一边嘟囔着打开通讯器，一边命令当值护士拿他的无针注射器进来。

在McCoy继续检测Spock身体的时候，他听见医疗室的门开了，一个熟悉又陌生的脚步声咚咚咚地跑了进来。McCoy头也不回地伸出手说道：“护士！准备药物KB-27，然后把无针注射器递给我！”

护士并没有回答，反而是踩着轻佻的脚步慢慢走了过来，McCoy突然发现Spock的读数开始发生变化了。“见鬼的！这该死的读数怎么回儿事情？！Spock你心跳突然加速，而且血压……该死的！护士！快点儿！”

“Trick or treat！~~~❤”一个熟悉的嗓音在McCoy身后响起。McCoy皱了皱眉头，这小鬼又想干嘛，提前告诉他Spock的隔离治疗结束了真是一个错误的选择。

“Jim，你玩够没有，把注射器给我，否则我就用它来款待你！”McCoy向自己背后伸手，同时他发现Spock万年不变的冰山面具突然龟裂了。尖耳朵妖怪的瞳孔张大，鼻息变重，像极了情欲来袭时的前兆。该死的地精，该死的外星人，难道他们的药物让Spock的 pon farr提前了？于是医生回头想给身为舰长的Jim汇报，说不定还得让Spock继续隔离观察。

“Damn，it！Jim！穿上衣服！把我的无针注射器还给我！*（原句出自原图）”转过头去的McCoy简直不敢相信自己的眼睛！他的漂亮男孩儿头戴一顶可爱的护士帽（不得不说粉色的帽子很衬他的金发，见鬼！），手上拿着他的无针注射器，光裸的身体只穿了一件闪亮亮粉叽叽的变装护士小短裙，紧翘饱满的臀部几乎要从裙子下摆弹跳出来，粉色的高跟鞋让Jim那双线条优美的长腿显得更加白皙修长！该死的Jim，他到底要干嘛！

Jim向McCoy和Spock同时抛了个媚眼，亮蓝色的眼睛湿润又诱惑。他往他们跟前又走近一步，接着微微撅着屁股轻轻转了一圈，短得不能再短的小裙子随着他身体摆动飞扬起来。该死的Jim！他没穿内裤！McCoy顿时觉得自己的制服长裤变得非常紧绷。

“不合逻辑的人类……*（原句出自原图）”Spock目不转睛地死死盯着Jim的脸庞和身体。他的不合逻辑的舰长又做出这种不合逻辑且不知羞耻的行为。

“Captain，身为一个舰长，不穿制服在星舰里行走是不合逻辑而且违反星舰条例第157-3条。”Spock的目光上下梭巡着Jim的身体，他的T’hy’la怎么敢裸露着属于他的优美的身体到处示人，这完全不合逻辑。

“嘿！小尖儿！我只是想来看看你身体恢复得怎么样了，我已经一个星期没见到你们了！你们两个一个星期都一直在医疗湾黏在一起，是想抛弃我吗？”Jim撅起他粉色的嘴唇表达些许不满，“Bones说你身上有过敏源，不允许我来看你，我很想念你们！还有，今天是地球的万圣节，我允许每个船员可以随意穿他们想穿的衣服——顺说一句，‘每个船员’包括我。”

“所以你就穿成这样子到处跑？”McCoy已经把眉毛挑到几乎跟瓦肯人一样的高度了。

Jim笑嘻嘻地用异常淫荡地方式舔了舔嘴唇：“并没有啦，Bonesy，我进来之后才脱掉内裤的~~~❤So，Trick or……？”但他话还没说完就被不知道什么时候站在他身后的Spock用瓦肯神经掐给掐晕，一下子倒在Spock怀里。

“医生，我觉得将舰长用床单包裹由我们把他护送回舰长舱室好好‘款待’他是符合逻辑的选择。”Spock脸和耳尖透着微绿，但神情依旧淡定地对着McCoy说道。

“齐刘海地精，我从来没有这么同意过你说的话，上次在Risa星买的巧克力酒，我想我还剩了一些……”

 

 

————————————我是淫荡3P的分割线————————————

 

 

Jim在浑身燥热中醒过来，发现自己被紧紧夹在Spock和Bones中间动弹不得。头上的护士帽和脚上的高跟鞋已经被随意地扔在了舱室门口，只剩下那条粉色的护士裙还挂在自己的屁股上。McCoy一只手握住他的腰，另外一只手撩起他的小短裙来回抚摸着他已经渗出前液的勃起，嘴巴还不断吮吸着他右边的乳头。而Spock从他背后紧紧将他扣在怀里，一只手牢牢地摁住Jim的双手，一只手重重地揉捻着他没被McCoy照顾到的那个乳头。半瓦肯人沉重的喘息喷打在他的后颈上，Jim闻到了巧克力酒的味道。Bones让Spock喝巧克力酒了吗？这个混蛋！

“Captain/Jimbo，你醒了吗？”Spock和McCoy同时问道。Bones不用说了，连Spock的语气都充满了揶揄和调笑，别问为什么，他就是知道！

Jim来不及回答就被Spock一把抱起，而Spock跪坐在Jim的身后，两只手用力捏住Jim的大腿将Jim的双腿掰开成M状，其力道之大，可以预见明天一定会在Jim身上留下青紫色的痕迹。Jim因为刚刚从昏睡中醒来，再加上Spock和McCoy之前的揉弄，他只能全身软绵绵地靠在Spock怀里，只有前面的阴茎硬得快滴出水来了。

Spock不断舔吻着Jim耳后的敏感点，Jim想挣扎求得更多碰触和亲吻，却被他像个洋娃娃一样禁锢在怀里。McCoy用手松松圈住Jim的勃起，Jim马上抬起臀部毫不羞耻地向McCoy手里冲刺，嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊的淫荡呻吟。

“啊哈……快，Bones、Spock，快点，别折磨我了，你们难道不想要我吗？”Jim张大嘴巴喘息着，鲜红的舌尖不断舔润着他粉色嘴唇，仿佛在乞求着亲吻。

“Jim，你话太多了。”Spock睁大他已经变得幽深的眼眸，腾出一只手将他的T’hy’la的头轻轻扭向他，然后深深吻上Jim闪着诱人光泽嘴唇，唇齿交缠着发出淫靡的水声。

McCoy低下头撩起Jim屁股上的小短裙，将Jim饱胀的泛着水光的阴茎头部含在口中吮吸，舌头灵活地在马眼上戳刺、撩拨，Jim因为这个刺激而猛地绷直背部。McCoy轻笑一声，一口将Jim通红的硬挺深深地吞进喉咙里，却坏心地紧紧握住Jim阴茎底部不让他释放。他的男孩儿浑身上下都变得粉红，散发出甜蜜的情欲气息，真是漂亮极了。

Spock伸手拿出早就预备好的巧克力味道的润滑剂，挤在McCoy和自己手上，用手指不断抚弄着Jim的穴口。Jim的后穴因为渴望被填满而蠕动收缩，Spock修长的手指深深刺入Jim火热的甬道，温暖湿润的肠肉一下就裹了上来紧紧绞住Spock的手指。Spock熟稔地找到Jim的前列腺并且一下一下地开始戳弄，Jim的身体随着戳弄而微微弹跳起来。接着McCoy的手指也加入其中，Jim绞得更紧了，光靠Spock和Bones的手指可满足不了他这几天的空虚。

“唔……嗯……你们两个混蛋！恨你们……”Jim红着脸挣扎着，轻轻晃动着挺翘的臀部去磨蹭自己身后的半瓦肯人，他的后穴越发感到不满足。靠，一个星期没被他们任何一个人抱过了，被抱着被填满的感觉真的好舒服。

“Captain/Jimbo，显而易见/非常明显你爱我们。”Spock和McCoy异口同声地说道。Spock抬眉看了一眼McCoy，McCoy心领神会地把那条粉红色小裙子从Jim的臀上扒下来。还来不及彻底脱下那条裙子，Spock就把Jim抱着转过来面向自己，然后掰开Jim丰满的臀肉，让Jim已经松软湿润的穴口对准自己已经变成深绿色的阴茎头部，再一点一点让Jim的身体在他的阴茎上坐下去。

“太棒了……”Jim大声叹息。Spock又粗又长的肉棒烫得就跟铁棍一样，Jim甚至能用自己后穴的肠肉清晰描绘出Spock阴茎上偾张凸起的青筋以及他特殊的双重冠状头。尤其是当Spock一寸一寸侵入自己并且把自己填得满满当当的时候，让Jim有种差点被捅穿的错觉。那条粉色的小裙子滑到自己的脚踝处，随着Spock在自己身体里的大力挺动而晃荡着。Jim一只手抱着Spock的头让Spock那粗糙的瓦肯舌头在自己的乳头、胸口不断啮咬；另一只手紧紧握住McCoy同样粗大笔直的的勃起，跟McCoy一起互相做着活塞运动。

感觉太爽了，Jim完全不能自已地大声呻吟着高潮了，他们三个人共享的链接随着他的高潮到来而荡起一阵阵喜悦和满足的涟漪。Spock和McCoy交换了一下眼神，接着McCoy将自己的手指沿着Spock与Jim的交合处慢慢插了进去。

“唔！你们！这样不行，太满了，我装不下你们两个……”Jim当然知道他们想干什么，但是他现在已经完全使不出任何力气，只能摇着头不由自主地拔了声调喘息着。

McCoy一边用一根手指贴着Spock的肉棒滑入Jim已经完全被操开的肠道里摸索，一边小心翼翼地观察着金发男孩儿的神色。感觉到男孩儿已经慢慢适应了，他开始慢慢用手指在Jim体内扩张，然后悄悄地伸进第二根手指。Jim察觉到了第二根手指的入侵，臀部肌肉一下紧张起来。“嘘嘘，Jimbo，你可以的……放松，放松，就是这样，我的乖男孩儿。”McCoy一边轻吻着Jim后背，一边轻轻揉捏着Jim挺翘紧绷的臀部安抚着他。

Spock通过链接感受着他的T’hy’la，他完全知道Jim对他和Leonard同时进入Jim身体里面这件事的接受度非常良好，甚至是高度愉悦和期待的，但是同时也有一点恐惧以及羞耻。担心和羞耻是不必要的，我的T’hy’la，我和Leonard会照顾好你的。Spock通过链接向Jim传达出安抚的情绪，他用自己强大的精神力轻柔地将Jim的心灵包围，并且不停地推挤Jim最后一点的恐惧和羞耻，直到它们完全被抹去，只剩下安全感、信任、以及很多很多的爱。

Jim完全放松了自己的身体，任由Spock顶弄以及McCoy探索，完完全全地将自己身体和心灵交给这两个他最爱的男人。Jim的勃起因为持续的刺激而分泌出大量前液，而后穴因为身体的放松则涌出了更多的肠液，搞得整个下身都黏糊糊湿哒哒地乱作一团。McCoy知道时候差不多了，他坐起身子将自己紧紧贴在Jim身后。Spock迅速地举起Jim的身体，将自己的阴茎从Jim体内略微退出了一点。紧接着McCoy就将自己硬得发紫的阴茎缓缓地插入Jim已经被Spock撑满的后穴里面。

穴口被极度扩张的钝痛让Jim神志不清地发出嘤咛，但那些钝痛感随着Spock的那套心灵感应的小把戏而渐渐被遗忘忽略。Jim只觉得被两个他最爱也最爱他的男人紧紧拥在怀里完全占有的感觉实在太好了。心灵的愉悦让Jim被胀满的下体轻轻地抽搐了一下，突如其来地绞紧让他身体里的两个爱人同时呼吸一窒。Jim环住他们，凑过去给每人一个黏腻的湿吻。

等他开始逐渐适应了这种感觉，Spock和Bones开始一前一后进出他的身体，不断冲撞着他敏感的前列腺。强烈的刺激让Jim浑身瘫软，只能任凭两个男人前后夹击，给他们同时也给自己带来无限强烈的快感。汗水和精液的味道、持续抽插的噗嗤水声、男人们粗重的喘息，让整间舱室都充满了能让人焚烧殆尽的欲望之火。当他们冲刺频率越来越快，Jim知道这两个男人都高潮将近，而他自己也不能够坚持再久。

Spock微微抬起Jim的臀部，将自己的阴茎轻柔地抽出Jim的身体，将自己的双手分别摁在Jim和McCoy的融合点上，而McCoy用力将Jim搂在胸前，下身仍旧一刻不停地在Jim体内戳弄。他们三个人完全开放了自己的大脑和身体，三个人共享的链接因为双重高潮的即将来临而发出极度愉悦兴奋的震颤。这种震颤引起的共鸣如雷电般击穿了他们，如此迅速、猛烈、澎湃，让他们三个射得一塌糊涂，Jim几乎全身都被Spock和自己的精液给覆盖，而他后穴的最深处也被Bones灌得满满的。Jim从未曾如此满足过，他们是如此的亲密无间，他们密不可分，他们永远一体，他们就是宇宙最棒的组合。

 

 

——————————————————我是彩蛋————————————————

 

 

“Bones，那个药物真的对Spock没影响吗？我怎么感觉他pon farr提前了？”

“噢，Jimbo，我想他只是单纯地不合逻辑地喜欢看你穿那条粉叽叽的小裙子。”

“啊哈，Spock真闷骚，不是吗？”

“相信我，Jimbo，男人始终都是男人（Man is always a man）！”

“容我提醒，鉴于我的血统，我并非人类（I am not a man）。而且冥想并不是睡着了，我能够听到你们在说什么。” 

“假惺惺的齐刘海地精。所以，Jimbo，你对我们的‘treat’还满意吗？”

“干你的！你们两个混蛋！”

“Leonard，鉴于Jim再次发出性交的邀请，我认为他依旧有充足的体力可以再进行一次性交活动。”

“不能够更赞同！”

“唔！嗯嗯……不……唔！”

 

 

———————————————————END————————————————————

 


End file.
